


12 Days of Writingmas 2018

by AndromedaCat



Series: 12 Days of Writingmas 2018 [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern, Multi, Other, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaCat/pseuds/AndromedaCat
Summary: Inspired by LoveActuallyFan's wonderful '12 Days of Thrandolas', I wondered what a life would be like where Aragorn and Boromir's modern day selves are very close and strike up an aquaintance with someone new. I've never attempted Fanfic, let alone published anything, but this looks fun! Probably all fluff and friendship, but not ruling out someday adding some zest to the story. We'll see where the characters take it!I've left the gender of the character uncertain because A) I don't care and B) it doesn't feel important to me. Picture what you picture!All LOTR characters, locations, etc are not mine, and mad props to Tolkein, but thanks for letting me borrow their clones!Don't judge me making them yoga instructors. That just kind of happened.Cheers! xoxo





	1. Winter Night Lights

They couldn’t help but smile.  
Mid December in the city wasn’t something most people enjoyed. The hustle and business seemed to weigh many people down. The on and off snowfall and thaws left many wondering how long it was till spring or winter would finally make up their minds. Some shoppers rushed and demanded products and services that didn’t exist, many went to and from work not even registering the festive lights in the night and scents from nearby shops. Tomi stood on the sidewalk near the brightly lit cafe windows and watched the people go by.

It had been an interesting year of self development for Tomi. Changes in friends had been slow and inevitable, as had changes in occupation, but they had learned a lot this year, and was closing the year with grace and allowing people and things to drift away if they so chose. In the past they would have clung to those relationships for fear of... Well, everything. Having a tendency to cling to what was familiar and even only vaguely friendly or affectionate meant a great deal was allowed to linger in Tomi’s life, even after the expiry date had long since passed. A great deal of reflection, some yoga courses, and an unexpected windfall of cash had allowed them to release old friends and two good though less than fulfilling careers. Now they had plenty of time, and investments, to explore life and themselves. This new town had plenty of new age shops, cafes, ‘ethnic’ grocery stores and yoga studios (they had already picked out their favourite one, with wooden floors), the perfect playground for a happy hippie to flourish. The feeling of excitement and joy at what may be was so strong they could almost taste it. 

Tomi grinned even wider, watching the snow fall and throw dancing shadows in the light from the streetlights. Cars passed, their golden headlights catching on puddles that acted as mirrors for the christmas lights around on the trees in the nearby park. The cafe door opened again, flooding the cool and slightly smoggy night air with delicious scents. 

Deciding to have a holiday treat, they walked into the cafe, ordering a mint hot chocolate thing that looked like the least complicated festive item on the menu. It would be the perfect thing to drink while looking at the lights. Nothing like having a hot drink with one’s feet in the snow, Tomi thought. Especially if the scenery is so lovely.

And speaking of scenery...

Tomi crossed the street at the lights, heading towards the park that sat like a sparkling jewel in the middle of the downtown core. The trees had been covered in multicoloured lights, some displaying traditional red and green while some were rainbow and others gold or blue. A temporary skating rink had been built, and couples and children were slowly gliding in an anti-clockwise oval around its perimeter.

Tomi wandered, leaving a track of footprints in the two-inch deep snow. The snow was still falling gently, thick flakes coating the branches, lights, and Tomi. Looking up, they smiled at the beauty, feeling soft flakes land and dissolve on their skin. Sipping their drink, it felt like it couldn’t get any more serene.

There was a cry of warning and, before Tomi could turn around, a snowball smacked into the side of their face. They staggered slightly, holding a curse, but managing not to fall over or spill their drink. They were spluttering and wiping slush from their face when they heard a rush of rapid footsteps over the snow.

“I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” a warm, slightly British voice asked.

“I’m fine, all’s well. I even managed not to spill my drink. Talk about a Christmas miracle!” Tomi said, grinning and blinking the water from their eyes. As uncomfortable as the snowball had been, the humour of the situation was not lost on Tomi. The stranger laughed, still a dark blur as the last of the snow melt was blinked away. “I’m still sorry.”

“Hey, things happen in the heat of battle,” Tomi replied. 

“What an analogy!”

”But accurate, right?”

“Technically,” said the other blur, in a slightly quieter voice than the first. “I can’t say there was a great deal of competition.”

“It was your snowball that went wide, remember. And it’s not a battle if you decide to throw things out of the blue, then it’s just being an ass,” responded the first.

Vision finally clear, Tomi looked at the two men.

And thanked whatever Gods led them to this path.

It was Aragorn and Boromir. Literally Aragorn and Boromir. Down to the hair, down to the scruff! The outfits were modern, dark winter clothing, but the voices and expressions were straight from the movies, even if the language was a little different. 

Tomi blushed slightly and smiled. Both men smiled back, clearly relieved that no lasting damage had been done. “Are you sure you’re alright? Do you need medical attention?” asked the Boromir look-alike. 

“I’m fine, really, but thanks for checking.”

The Aragorn looking one had been standing with his head tilted to the side, a slightly curious expression on his face. “You were at Lotuszen studio today, I believe,” he said, as more of a statement than a question.

Tomi, slightly confused and apprehensive, replied “I was, yes.”

“I thought so. I was the instructor for the two pm class.”

“No kidding!” said Tom. “I just signed up for a membership.”

“Then we’d best have some proper introductions,” Said Boromir’s twin. “Orion, and this is Samuel.”

“Nice to meet you both. I’m Tomi, I just moved into this area. I’m really impressed with the studio! Do you both teach there?”

“We do, though we specialize in different styles.”

“Wow, cool! I’m just doing my yoga teacher training, myself,” said Tomi.

“Good for you!” exclaimed Orion, his smile lighting up his face. “Quite an adventure, isn’t it.”

“You have no idea,” replied Tomi.

“While we’re delight to meet you, we should probably let you go,” Samuel said, turning his eyes to Orion. “We do have that class in the morning.”

“Right,” said Orion.

“It was nice meeting you both, despite the tumultuous introduction,” Tomi grinned, reaching out their free hand to the men. They shook Tomi’s hand in turn before turning back into the park.   
“See you at the studio sometime!”

“Absolutely!” responded Tomi. “Goodnight!”

“Stay warm!” replied Samuel.

As Tomi turned back to the trees, they couldn’t quite focus their attention fully on the lights. 

Meeting two of their favourite fantasy characters? Maybe they could be friends!

This was going to be a good year.


	2. Movie Musing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomi returns home to their cat and, after some musing, puts on the Lord of the Rings to do a little comparison.

Tomi arrived home easily, the newly fallen snow not deep enough to make the roads slippery. Pulling into the drive way and putting the car into park before turning off the ignition, Tomi admired the Christmas lights on their house. It was a new house, small and cozy, but decorated with warm white lights that gave a beautiful golden glow to the surrounding snow. Small multi coloured bulbs lit up the low branches of the trees around the house, as the high branches were too much work to cover with strands of lights. Tomi had never been one for heights. 

Crunching over the snow, Tomi could hear faint meows coming from inside the house. he opened the door and quickly stepped in, stomping snow from his boots. Keeping back from the cold gust of air that accompanied Tomi’s arrival were two brown cats, each excited at the though that now they might receive some extra treats or pets.  
“Hi Zephyr, hi Hilda. Miss me?” Tomi asked, pulling off their gloves and giving the fur balls some back scratches, setting their nearly empty to-go cup of hot chocolate down on the floor.

Tomi clicked on the lights, frowning slightly at the brightness before turning off the main lights and plugging in a set of fairy light that they had strung up around the corners of the ceiling. The tiny golden lights gently lit up the entire main floor, reaching up to the open loft on the second floor and casting mellow shadows on the high ceiling. Tomi shrugged out of their coat, hanging it up and picking up the hot chocolate cup before heading to the centre of the living room and settling down on the furry rug.

The peppermint hot chocolate had cooled, but they had managed to finish most of it during the ride before then. Tomi sipped, savouring the flavour, and was still inclined to smile over their accidental encounter with the Aragorn and Boromir look-alikes. 

Tomi had thought about the meeting the entire drive home through the city into the countryside. Tomi had a strong habit of latching on to people who seemed the least bit friendly, and Tomi had made a strong effort over the past few months to break that pattern. In the past, even something as simple as a positive first date would have them picturing what floral arrangements would be featured in any future wedding ceremony. Samuel and Orion had likewise triggered images of friends traveling the world, cooking together, drinking, having lengthily chats, the whole ideal scene. While pleasant, it always set up unreal expectations and lest Tomi feeling disappointed when the friends faded away.

A loud meow distracted Tomi from his thoughts, as young Hilda attempted to headbutt the cup from Tomi’s hand. “I know, I know,” Tomi said. “I’m brooding. But I met some nice people today. And yoga instructors, too! Maybe you two will get to meet them sometime, but no pressure. I know you’re not much for company.”

Both cats looked at Tomi.

“Okay, I know I’m not really one much for company either, but these guys seem... Well, maybe a bit more like me. Or maybe I’m projecting...”  
This time it was Zephyr, the older and chubbier of the two cats, who rubbed herself against Tomi’s back, feeling almost reassuring.

“Okay, or maybe I should trust myself. I hope I see them again. But in the meantime...”

Tomi stood, draining the last of the cold cocoa. They walked over to the bookcase that housed countless books and dvds, selecting the extended version of The Lord of the Rings. It had been an early Christmas present to themself, but they hadn’t watched it yet, and it had been quite a while since watching and of the movies. Selecting the first disk, Tomi set up the tv and dvd player that were nestled against the wall. Going into the kitchen, they grabbed a bag of kitty treats and a glass of water, coming back to the rug as the menu screen appeared. The kitties, very alert at the sight of treats, fidgeted as Tomi fiddled with the remote before settling back and scattering some treats across the hard wood floor for the cats to hunt. 

Tomi watched the screen, seeing the title screen and hearing the music and narration for the first time in over a decade. They were lost in the sweeping scenery. Tomi smiled when the movie began to show the Shire. 

This new house, build in the woods and nestled in some gentle hills, was as close to the Shire as Tomi could get without drastic re-location. With little development, and little to none planned nearby, it was paradise. An old house had been on the site for years, slowly mouldering, before Tomi purchased it and managed to use most of the materials that were salvageable in the creation of the new one. A fan of reducing waste, energy consumption and pollution, Tomi could build what they felt was the modern equivalent of a hobbit home. Geothermal and solar power were the main sources of power, and the insulation on the house was such that, even with the large windows that covered the open concept front of the house, it would never get too cold in winter or too hot in summer. 

Tomi smiled when the shire music played, forgetting all about their house and their day as the film progressed. The cats, treats eaten, were prowling the house and causing minor mischief, but Tomi wasn’t aware. It wasn’t until Strider appeared on screen that Tomi started slightly. Quickly hitting pause, they studied the face on the screen. The resemblance of Samuel to Aragorn was just as strong as Tomi had originally thought. Although, Tomi noted with a grin, Samuel had a much higher standard of hygiene. 

Tomi hit play again, sitting more upright and taking a sip of their water. Eventually, Boromir appeared onscreen and again Tomi paused the movie. The resemblance was unreal, even when comparing Orion’s smile to Broromir’s stern face. 

Tomi paused, then shook their head with a laugh. Meeting two people who so resembled one’s favourite characters could be seen as a stroke of enormous luck. Being friends or even just acquaintances seemed like a bit too much to hope for. But why, thought Tomi. Who knows? It’s been a crazy year. 

Making a mental note to not start picturing a fantasy friendship, Tomi hit play and sat back to enjoy the film.


	3. Moody Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomi's lovely night turned into a morning of brooding. Instead of wallowing in it, perhaps a restorative yoga class is in order.

The morning proved to be less cheerful.

Tomi had stayed up a bit to finish the film, going to bed happy and imaging all the ways they would have saved lived, made friends and been a hero had they been able to teleport into the movie. Now, waking up to a heavily overcast sky, they struggled to get out of bed. As Tomi snuggled under the covers, the dark weather seemed to encourage reflections on all the things Tomi had done wrong in the past few years. Thoughts of their past careers, education and relationships played through their head one by one, like an unhappy playlist. Failures, inauthenticity, trying to be what they thought their friends and lover had wanted, all leading to burnout and one messy and painful loss after another. The careers that had been pursued and degrees earned because they hadn’t a clue what to do with their life that cost a great deal of time and money. All post secondary degrees had been completed, and with good marks, but Tomi had been more interested in never setting foot on campus again, and never collected their diplomas. 

Tomi pulled the comforter and sheets over their head, trying to block out feelings of worthlessness. In contrast to their successful parents and brother, all working high level and high paying office jobs, Tomi felt insignificant. Tomi had worked, and was willing to work, but their preference for a slower paced and, in their view, happier life had not equalled success to Tomi’s family. The windfall of cash that had allowed Tomi to leave home and live apart comfortably and successfully had been seen as a lucky break for a work-shy hippie who never had to struggle in their life. What did they do to deserve it? They could have made something of their life if...

The scratching of the cats on the bedroom door finally made Tomi stop brooding and get out of bed. Hilda and Zephyr were better than any alarm clock at making Tomi get out of bed, as breakfast time could never be more than an hour late before chaos and a yowling chorus would erupt outside the door. Tomi pulled on their most comfortable bathrobe, padding downstairs to the kitchen with two very attentive cats at their heels. 

While the cats devoured their breakfast, Tomi sat at the kitchen table with a mug of tea and looked vacantly out at the dark sky and fluffy snow of the night before. It seemed like a good a day as any to go back to bed. 

Picking up their mug to go back upstairs, Tomi felt their phone buzz in the pocket of their bathrobe. Tomi had taken their phone downstairs, more out of habit than an actual need to check social media or non-existent messages. Fishing it out, Tomi read the reminder that flashed on screen. It was an alarm that Tomi had set the day before for Lotuszen, reminding them that a restorative yoga class would be held in the morning that day. While Tomi mainly wanted to curl up somewhere cozy, they pulled on some comfortable clothes, scratched the cats on the back, and promised themself a cinnamon roll for breakfast after class. 

~

The studio was truly amazing, and Tomi felt their spirits lift a little when they entered its warm and homey space. Tomi had spent most of the short drive to the studio listing their accomplishments, acknowledging and respecting their families opinions and differences, and working to let the feelings of the morning go. 

The slightly worn wooden floor felt sturdy and warm, there was a slight scent of honey in the air, and soothing music was playing over the sound system. It was an average turnout to the class, with plenty of space available for the participants. Tomi set down their yoga bag, unpacking their props and unrolling their mat. While the classes Tomi was used to supplied their own bolsters, blocks and straps, Tomi was partial to bringing their own. 

“Hello again.”

Tomi turned, meeting Orion’s smile with one of their own. “Good morning! How’s it going?”

“Fairly well, thanks. Not so thrilled to be up early, but this class is pretty close to taking a nap,” Orion said. “Yourself?”

Tomi opened their mouth to lie and say they were doing marvellously, thanks, but decided to be a bit more truthful. “I’ve been brooding a bit too much this morning, so am hoping the change of scenery helps get me out of it. So far it’s working.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

At the front of the room, Samuel struck a small gong, making a soft tone ring out to call the participants to their mats. He gave Tome a welcome smile when he caught their eye. “You’re both teaching this one?” Tomi asked.

“No, Samuel is, but working here I get to attend all the classes I like,” Orion replied.

“Sounds like a great deal!”

“It is,” Orion said with warmth, looking up at Samuel with a smile that was returned with equal affection. 

“Well, enjoy! Talk to you later.” Tomi said.

Orion gave Tomi another warm grin before returning to his mat. As Tomi seated themself, they caught sight of Orion and Samuel exchanging another affectionate glance. Tomi smiled. It had always Tomi them happy to see people who felt loved and happy with others, whether with romantic partners or platonic partners. While they felt a tinge of jealousy for whatever love the men had between them, Samuel and Orion had been friendly and warm to them as well, which left a happy warmth. Closing their eyes, Tomi began to focus on their breath and allowed the morning to slip away. 

~

The class was one of the best Tomi had attended. Samuel had a calm, clear voice and a way of somehow emanating calm. With a focus on healing, forgiveness and acceptance, the class was everything Tomi had needed that morning. Samuel and Orion had moved through the class at the end rest pose, distributing blankets to those that wanted them. They had offered Tomi a blanket, but otherwise left Tomi alone during the class, which Tomi appreciated. Constant attention from the leader of the class, even in a rest pose, sometimes made Tomi nervous about how they were holding the pose. 

Tomi smiled as they wrapped up their mat, slightly amused at the number of people who were grouped around both Samuel and Orion after class. Apparently the two were celebrities, and it would be difficult to get their attention to say farewell.

Turning to go, Tomi looked back to wave goodbye. Catching Tomi’s eye, Samuel made a motion with his hand, as if asking them to wait. Tomi paused, standing to the side of the exit as Samuel and Orion continued putting away the remainder of their equipment and saying their goodbyes to their respective groups. When free, the two finally made their way to Tomi. “What’s up?” Tomi asked.

“We’re both going for coffee, would you like to join us?” Samuel asked.

“Sounds great! Where do you recommend?” Tomi said.

“There’s a cozy place around the corner, if that works,” said Orion.

“You had me at ‘cozy’,” Replied Tomi.

“Lead the way!”


	4. Learning a Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee time! What better way to wrap up a restorative yoga class? Samuel and Orion take Tomi to the nearby cafe they prefer. Light conversation ensues, and Tomi might have some light work to get them out of the house. Plus possible buddies to watch LOTR with!

The trio made the trip next door in comfortable silence, everyone still slightly sleepy and in the zone from the class. Tomi got their vegan coffee and cinnamon bun, delighted to find that there was a large selection of vegan goodies and substitutes. Tomi wasn’t too hard and fast about their food choices, and felt that what others ate was not really any of their business, but they did prefer vegan options. The three found a table and comfy chairs in front of a warm fireplace. The majority of the customers were coming to pick up their pre work coffee, and so the seating area was quiet and fairly empty. 

Shrugging out of their coats and taking a seat, Tomi took a deep sip of the coffee.

“You guys come here a lot?” They asked, looking at the cheerful art on the walls and enjoying the hygge atmosphere.

“We do, especially after an early class. Our next one isn’t until mid afternoon, but going home feels like you’re just packing up to come back again as soon as you get there. May as well stay where it’s comfortable.” Orion said.

“Makes sense,” Said Tomi. “But why not just relax at the studio?”

“Well, we’re not supposed to eat in there,” replied Samuel. “And our students tend to want to hang around if they know you’re staying there for a while. As great as they are, a little space is nice.”

“They don’t follow you in here?” Tomi asked.

“They’re not that sneaky... Yet,” Orion said with a bit of a grin. 

“What, not enjoying the fan club?” Tomi teased.

“Not really, to be honest,” said Orion.

“A bit of attention is nice on occasion, but it gets pretty overwhelming at the end,” said Samuel. 

“Makes sense.”

The conversation stopped for a moment as the group savoured a few mouthfuls of coffee and food. Tomi found the cinnamon bun delicious. “If you don’t mind me asking, what led you two to being yoga teachers?” Tomi asked.

“Sporting injury,” said Samuel. “I over trained and wound up being not able to do much, so my doctors recommended yoga to at least feel like I was moving around. I found I really liked it and decided to learn how to teach it.”  
“As for me, I was trying not to lose my mind during exams one year and tried yoga and meditation out of desperation. I just stuck with it and started seeing a difference,” said Orion. “What about you?”

“I found I liked the idea of yoga more than the actual thing for must of my life,” laughed Tomi. “Mid university I got really tired of my hips popping when I tried to run across the street. So I took it up. I did look up yoga teacher training at one point then, but rejected it right away. As with most things I condemn without trial, when I looked at it again I found it really appealing. Now I’m there mainly for self discovery.”

“So you’re not actually aiming to be a teacher?” asked Samuel. 

“I thought I did, I guess, but I think the course itself was the real draw. I’d be more inclined to teach chanting,” replied Tomi.

“Wait, you like the chanting? Most don’t,” said Orion. 

“I do, though I get a little lazy with my practice. And my yoga practice for that matter. But I took a course on chanting before starting the teacher training. It was pretty cool!”

“We’re looking for someone to lead the kirtan, if you’re looking for a few work hours. It’d be pretty poor pay, just chanting at the end of a regular class, but maybe it could grow into it’s own thing,” Orion said, looking hopeful.

“I’m down!” Tomi said, with a happy grin, excited to get a regular chanting routine started. Samuel smiled too, lifting his coffee cup to his lips. As he did, Tomi caught sight of a band of gold on his left ring finger. Orion had no band.

Interesting.

“Are you two into the chanting aspect?” Tomi asked.

“Yes and no. We both enjoy it, but only Samuel can sing. He doesn’t think he has a good voice, though,” Orion said, looking at Samuel, who blushed and hid behind another sip of coffee. 

“Our leader for the course said if you had a heart, you could chant,” Tomi said. 

Both Samuel and Orion were quiet at that. “I like that,” said Samuel. “But I’m still not comfortable leading the chant.”

“Fair enough,” replied Orion. 

From there the conversation drifted to various topics, through yoga and retreats to pets and inevitably...

“So you said you’d moved here recently. Do you have family nearby?” Orion asked. 

“No. Do you?” Tomi asked.

“Not anymore. My wife Anilah and I live near here, but that’s it,” said Samuel.

“I’ve got a brother in university right now, but not close by. Dad lives in town,” Orion said, his smile fading slightly. “Is your family out of the country?”

“No,” Tomi replied. “They’re only a few hours away, I guess.”

“You guess?” Samuel asked softly.

“We don’t visit much at all.”

The slightly painful silence that lingered after was understood by everyone. It seemed both Samuel and especially Orion understood Tomi’s situation to at least some degree.

Tomi smiled after a moment, and broke the silence. “We’re not close, and I’m the underachieving hippie of the family, so being together causes more problems every year. They’re great people, we’re just not alike.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Said Orion, in a quiet tone of voice. “I have to say, you’ve landed in a town full of hippies of varying levels of flower power, so you should fit right in here.”

“I figured I would when the cafe close to the best yoga studio had vegan options. I’m already feeling at home.” Tomi said.

And it was true.

They lingered a while longer, chatting about lighter topics until nearly noon. The staff of the cafe seemed happy to see Samuel and Orion, and made no move to hurry them along. Eventually, Samuel and Orion rose to return and get the studio set up. Tomi, who loved socializing with like spirited individuals but was at heart an introvert, was ready to curl up with a book or some paints and a canvas for a while. 

“Would you be opposed to exchanging phone numbers? If we get the green light to bring you in for chanting, that’s probably the best way to let you know.” Samuel asked.

“Totally! I mean, not at all. No problem!” Tomi replied. “Also, and no pressure, but if you guys want to hang out, let me know. I’d love to meet Anilah, sometime.”

“That’s be great!” Orin replied with enthusiasm. Samuel smiled and nodded. “To know in advance, any movies you dislike?”

“As a general rule of thumb, if your ten year old niece wouldn’t like it, I’m probably not the correct audience, either. I’m fine with the occasional grim or kind of gory film on occasion, but I’m more on a ‘Lego Batman” level.”

“Let me guess, you watch the first half of the first Lord of the Rings movie only?” asked Samuel with a smile.

“I can neither confirm nor deny these statements, but yeah totally I do. The others are great, though I’ve only seen the last one once.”

“What? Only once?” Orion asked.

“Hey, it was in theatres. And I was probably less than twelve. All I remember was awesome cinematography and that I really had to pee by the end.” Tomi said.

This made Orion laugh out loud, and the more reserved Samuel chuckle. “We’ll have to watch it together sometime.” said Orion.

“Deal!”

“Safe drive! See you soon!” said Samuel.

“See you soon!”

“Bye guys!” said Tomi, feeling happy, full of treats, and so glad they’s listened to their heart and moved.


	5. Tree Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomi's feeling far better after yoga and coffee, and starts getting the house into the festive spirit. When the joy falters, some friends come over to visit.  
> More dialogue in the next one, folks!

Tomi was feeling far better. Arriving home in the early afternoon. the calm of the class and the happiness from the coffee and conversations with Samuel and Orion seemed to follow them. A lingering unease still clung to Tomi, but it was far more manageable. 

Giving Zephyr and Hilda some greeting pets, Tomi decided that the house lacked a certain cheer. And what better was to brighten up themself and the house than to put up the Christmas decorations!

Tomi grinned, darting to their laptop to put on some Christmas playlists before diving into a storage closet for the tree. Having never been true on their own before, Tomi had had no tree or decorations to speak of when they left home. A few fun, though busy, shopping trips later and Tomi had enough to decorate the entire house. Not one to really match themes, Tomi had bought decorations and lights ranging from warm white, red, green and gold to blue and gold and rose gold. Setting a series of rose gold, white and gold candle holders on every table and window ledge they could reach, they then turned to the tree. Both cats were investigation the box containing the tree, their fear of noise and new object had sent them to hide under the couch when Tomi first brought it out with the decorations. 

The pre-lit tree was easy to assemble, and barely more than a song had passed before Tomi was hanging baubles. Both cats were peeking into the benches, trying to spot the baubles. Tomi had lived with cats for long enough to know that delicate gland ornaments were out of the question and that putting anything on the lower level of branches just meant it would be knocked off and played with all night. 

Setting up a house full of decorations would up taking most of the afternoon and early evening. Tomi took several breaks to pet cats, play some games and browse the web, making a mental not to make sure to read a book instead at some point that evening. Setting up the advent calendar they’d bought for themself, Tomi realized they were late setting it up, and had several days with of chocolate to eat. Tomi went to where they’d hung up their coat, digging out their phone to check the date. When they unlocked the phone, a new message icon flashed. Tomi opened it, seeing it was from family.

The tone of the message was cool, unimpressed even. It was in response to Tomi asking if any of their family would like a phone call to connect over the holidays, and the response from the family members that had bothered to respond was negative. Tomi put the cell phone down on the sofa near the tree. Guilt and a bit of sadness that had been hanging around flared up. Sitting down and grabbing a blanket, Tomi wrapped up, looking for comfort. The cats hadn’t noticed a change, and were still eyeing the baubles on the tree.

Several minuted passed until Tomi, not feeling so Christmassy anymore, got up to turn off the music. A tiny light, indicating a new message, flashed on their phone, stopping them in their tracks. While not entirely sure they wanted to read the message, Tomi decided to at least see which family member it was from. Opening their phone, they paused.

Then smiled.

It wasn’t family. It was Samuel, issuing a formal invitation to lead chanting at the studio in a few days. As Tomi as typing a message to accept, a new text popped up, this one asking if Tomi was still into the idea of a group movie. While traditionally Tomi was used to jumping into friendships with both feet, they tended to get far too attached before learning that the bonds they had with their friends were fragile at best. Tomi thought it might be wiser to postpone a movie marathon until knowing Orion and Samuel, as well as Aliah, a little better. Tomi responded that they would be thrilled to lead the chanting, and that they were still interested in the movie, but that tonight they were going to finish setting up the tree. 

A few moments later, a new message appeared, this time from Orion, asking if Tomi needed help or wanted company with the decorating. Tomi grinned, firing a quick acceptance back, along with their address, and instructions to come over any time. Message sent, Tomi put the phone down. 

Then tidied the house as fast as possible before guests could arrive.

~

Tomi had no idea how to host a party, they realized with panic. They had friends over before, but it always would up being a dull affair with people not staying long. They had no alcohol except for a bottle of schnapps, and minimal munchies. Thinking quickly, they put some water on to boil for tea and threw together their favourite, and super easy, lemon cookie recipe. 

Less than ten minutes later, there was a flash of headlights through the front windows, shortly before the first batch of cookies was ready to come out of the oven. Tomi just finished lighting some scented candles and closing the windows they’d opened to air out any cat smell, and was quick to the door when the doorbell rang. 

Samuel and Orion standing in the snow, with falling snow on their heads looked so much like Aragorn and Boromir post snowy mountain that Tomi laughed out loud. Welcoming them in, they took coats one after another and hung them up. With Samuel and Orion came a slender woman, and Tomi was not particularly surprised to see that she bore a strong resemblance to Arwen. Check that, an exact resemblance to Arwen. She was just as friendly as her companions, and about as reserved as Samuel, while Orion was more boisterous. 

In no time, tea was poured out, a mass of cookies iced and on a plate on the living room table, music was playing, and Orion and Samuel were having a friendly argument over how best to hang the decorations while Aliah and Tomi watched and laughed. 

Tomi had never been in a house so warm before.


	6. Pere Noel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decorating the tree! More chatting about family holiday traditions and a little more background on Samuel, Orion and Anilah.  
> Tomi is trying not to be too happy when they learn Orion is single.

Decorating the tree went smoothly. Even the kitties, who were usually nowhere to be seen when guests were over, came out to cautiously sniff at the guests. Both cats were curled up between Tomi and Anilah on the couch, which surprised Tomi to no end. “I don’t get it, they’re usually hiding when anyone is over,” Tomi said. “This is a nice change.”

“Maybe it’s Orion’s animal magnetism,” suggested Samuel, ducking as Orion tried to swat him with a Christmas stocking he had been trying to fix to the mantlepiece. Samuel straightened up, leaning back against the mantle and grinning as he took another sip of tea. The sun had completely set while the group were decorating. Most of the cookies were eaten, and there were only a few baubles left to be put up. 

“Have you lot got your trees up already?” Tomi asked.

“I do,” said Orion. “We put it up last week.” “We’ve had ours up for a while,” replied Anilah, “My father came to town and we made an event of it. He insists that we get a real tree every year, it’s a tradition. Although I do like your tree, it’s far easier to put up.”

“We had a tradition where we left a glass of cognac for Santa for a while,” said Tomi with a grin. “How’d that happen?” asked Orion, incredulously. “You figured you’g get better presents if you offered better libations?”

“Actually, that never occurred to me,” Tomi replied. “We read a Christmas comic book at my Dad’s called ‘Pere Noel’ (pardon my accent) and saw a very happy Santa enjoying a glad of cognac that a kid had left out. We left him some every year after that. I think Dad got a kick out of it, in addition to getting to drink the cognac.”

“I think I’d like that book!” said Samuel. “Have you got a copy?”

“You bet!”

Tomi got up carefully, so as not to disturb the cats, and began sifting through a large box now full of empty decoration boxes. “Here it is!” They brought the book back to Samuel and sat crosslegged on the floor, the cats having stretched out in their absence and taken up the remainder of the couch. “Go read it,” said Orion. “It’s not like you’ve been much help decorating.” “I was supervising, it’s a critical roll,” replied Samuel with dignity, before sitting on the floor next to where Anilah was sitting on the couch. She leant forwards, wrapping her arms around Samuel’s shoulders as they both read the book silently together. 

Tomi enjoyed the silence, watching Orion decorate the tree. He was far more thoughtful about decoration than Tomi was, examining every spot to see which decorations may look best and frequently rearranging the baubles he’d just put on. 

Eventually Tomi got up, joining Orion at the tree. “Those two are pretty cute, aren’t they?” Tomi asked, looking at the smiling couple enjoying the comic. “They really are,” replied Orion. “I’m really glad they came out here.” “Where were they before?” Tomi asked. “Samuel was living with me, but for a long time Anilah was living at home and finishing up her school. Her father wanted her to stay home and pursue a doctorate, but she didn’t want to and wanted to take a job she’d been offered out here and be with Samuel. They’ve been in love for a long time now.”

“Awww.”

“I know, pretty sweet.” Samuel said. He hesitated for a moment before asking, “Anyone from home you miss?”

“I miss seeing some fo my work friends on occasion, but the people I’d really miss came with me whether they wanted to or not,” Tomi replied, gesturing to the two felines dozing peacefully on the couch. “I’m sure your friends miss you,” Orion said.

Tomi looked at Orion. “Any people you miss?”

“Not really,” said Orion frankly. “I miss my brother, but he’s not too far away.” He paused for a moment before saying, “Sometimes I miss my dad, but he’s not quite the person I hoped he could be. He’s never been really fair to Marcus, which makes spending time together as a family tough.” “That must be painful. I’m sorry,” Tomi replied. “Maybe next time your brother visits you, if you two would like, all of us have that movie marathon? He, and you for that matter, are welcome to bring any special someones you have.” 

Orion paused again, looking at Tomi, who couldn’t help blushing a little. “What? It’s only fair to make the offer!” Tomi said.

Orion laughed at that. “I’ll tell Marcus to bring Sara along. I’m not seeing anyone, so it’ll just be me.” “That works, too,” replied Tomi, trying to remind themself that they’d only just met Orion and not to smile too brightly at learning Orion was single. 

At that moment, Samuel rose to his feet. “Okay you two, switch! We’ll finish the tree, you get the book and the remainder of the cookies.” “There are literally only four things left to hang up,” countered Orion, “What kind of a deal is that?”

“A pretty good one, since you get to eat cookies,” replied Anilah, with a smile. “Since I’ve been mainly a spectator (“And a commentator,” muttered Samual, receiving an elbow in the ribs and a grin from Anilah), I should probably pitch in.”

“Go on you two, off to the couch!” Samuel said, putting the book in Orion’s hands and pushing him away from the tree. Tomi followed with a chuckle. The cats had woken up when Anilah and Samuel got up, and were now curled together happily at one end of the sofa. Orion turned to Tomi, “Is sitting together okay, or would you rather I pull up a chair?” “Sitting together is fine, but thanks for asking,” Tomi replied. They both sat down, close enough to be touching shoulders, but not too close. Tomi caught Samuel grinning from the tree and Anilah nudging him with her arm. Orion held the book open as he and Tomi read, not speaking and only nodding to each other when they were ready to turn the page. 

It was by far the quietest get together Tomi had attended. And when Anilah plugged in the lights on the tree, dimming the house lights so that the only illumination came from the tree and the fire, it felt truly magical.


	7. Tchaikovski Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson learned. While drinking cognac spiked eggnog may make one feel festive and productive while writing, it really reduces one's ability to proofread. I'm still catching mistakes on past chapters, so please overlook!
> 
> Anyway, new chapter!
> 
> Tomi's doing far better, after having several more hangouts with Samuel, Orion and Aliah. In a fit of festivity, they decide to go see the Nutcracker.

The next few days were wonderful.

Tomi had managed to let go of most, if not all, of the feelings regarding their family and enjoy their new friends. The house was full of Christmas decorations and Tomi couldn’t help feeling that special excitement that had known at Christmas time as a child. 

Tomi had met with Orion, Samuel and Aliah for coffee before a walk in the park. Aliah was not amused to learn the whole story of how Tomi and they had met, as apparently Samuel had given a slightly different version of events that chose not to include Tomi getting hit in the face with the snowball. The tension passed, however, when Tomi hit Samuel on the back with a snowball, promptly declaring them even. 

The ensuing snowball fight had been wonderful chaos. At first it had been Aliah and Tomi against Samuel and Orion, but somehow it seemed to shift to Orion and Tomi working together before dissolving into a frantic free-for-all. The match only ended when everyone was too exhausted to continue, chilled to the bone but laughing.

Tomi had gone to a few more yoga classes as well, enjoying Orion and Samuel’s slightly different teaching styles. Samuel tended to lead the restorative classes, and had a very calm voice and gentle approach. Orion was just as gentle in his classes, but tended to make more jokes, especially when having the class hold or attempt more challenging poses. While laughing during the poses did nothing to help Tomi not fall over while balancing, it was a great deal of fun. One unexpected moment had occurred when Orion attempted an assist on Tomi, lightly touching the bottom of their foot while it was extended in the air. This, however, had caused Tomi to burst out laughing and promptly fall out of the pose, having supremely ticklish feet. Luckily, the class (including Orion and Samuel) had found it just as funny, despite the outburst somewhat disrupting the concentration of the class. Both instructors had taken note that touching Tomi’s feet would result in hilarity.

Waking up one morning to another beautiful snowfall, Tomi made their tea and fed the cats while happily humming their favourite parts from the Nutcracker. Tomi had their dvd recording of the nutcracker on much of the time, as Hilda seemed to love both the music and watching the dancers move across the screen. Tomi realized it had been a very long time since seeing the Nutcracker in person, and pulled out their phone to see if there was a performance near them. 

Unfortunately, the performance was sold out. However, there appeared to be a showing of the Nutcracker being broadcast from New York at the nearest movie theatre. Grinning, Tomi booked themselves a ticket, noticing that there were several empty seats in a row in the middle of the theatre. Tomi paused for a moment, then decided to see if their new friends might be in joining in. Sending a text to Orion, Samuel and Aliah, Tomi invited them to join if they wished, giving their seat number in case they might want to sit together. Then, still feeling festive, they decided to see if the vegan gingerbread pancaked recipe they had found online was any good.

~

It was.

Full of far too many pancakes, Tomi arrived at the movie theatre early that afternoon for the performance. They had printed off their ticket, which was fortunate as they had somehow left their cell phone at home, and with it their digital receipt for their ticket. There hadn’t been a response from anyone about the performance, but that hadn’t bothered Tomi. Orion and Samuel had a pretty full schedule, and Tomi could never remember what days they had off. Either way, they would have fun

“Hey!”

Tomi whirled around, spotting Orion grinning at them as they approached. “Hey! You made it!” Tomi said. “Glad you could come!” “Me too,” said Orion. “I was supposed to have a class, but we had a scheduling conflict so mine got moved. Samuel and Aliah managed to get tickets to the actual show, but they told me to say ‘hi’.”

“Lucky them!” Tomi said, both of them handing over their tickets and entering the darkened theatre, ads flickering on the screen. Despite the half light, they found their seats easily. 

“I usually go with them to see it, I was pretty grumpy when I found I couldn’t go.”

“Did you and Samuel go see it together before Aliah moved to town, too?” Tomi asked. “Oh, always!” Orion replied. 

The ads stopped, and the overture began as Tomi and Orion turned to the screen.

~

At intermission, both Tomi and Orion stretched, finding the plush seats to be not so comfortable for the long term. Tomi had loved the performance, swaying slightly to the music throughout, which had made Orion smile. As they waited for the second act to begin, they resumed their seats and chatted some more. “So I have to ask,” started Tomi, “You and Samuel seem really close. Did you grow up together?”

“No,” replied Orion, with a slightly sad look. “I actually didn’t like him much when we met. Mainly my own issues. After a little while, that changed. We became very close. That didn’t change after he and Aliah got together.” “I’m glad to hear that,” replied Tomi. “It’s really awesome to see how close all of you are.”

“You’re not close with anyone like that?”

“Nope,” Tomi replied. “I’ve been close with people on occasion, but usually I fall into the trap of trying to be what I think they want me to be and it doesn’t last. Everyone has good intentions, but it falls apart at the end. That’s why I’m jealous of you guys.”

“Wait, you’re jealous of us?” Orion asked, looking surprised.  
Tomi blushed a little. “I’ll be real, I’m jealous of all three of you. You’re got a great thing together, and I’m thrilled you’re sharing the circle with me, I’m just a little jealous that I never had that. You guys are pretty amazing”

Now it was Orion’s turn to blush, which greatly amused Tomi. “I’m glad you think so. I’m really glad we ran into you, though still sorry for the snow to the face,” Orion said. “We’re all glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” said Tomi, smiling as the lights dimmed again for the start of the second act.


	8. Fort you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the title, couldn't help it. The matter of who won the last snowball fight gets taken with the next level with snow forts!
> 
> Also, day two of writing with no eggnog.
> 
> Also also, realized Christmas is on Tuesday, not Monday, so I started this a day ahead. Whoops! Oh, well!

Tomi and Orion were the last to leave the theatre. They chose to stay for the entirety of the credits, applauding the screen while the cast took their bows and the rest of the people in the theatre were gathering their coats and leaving. Tomi had given a particularly enthusiastic whoop when the Sugar Plum Fairy appeared to take her third bow, and both Tomi and Orion had cheered when the Rat King finally took his bows. As they left, both were keen to discus the performance and how it compared to past versions they had seen. “I couldn’t believe how high the Rat King could leap,” said Tomi. “That was some serious air time!” “I can’t imagine the amount of muscle and training he put himself through,” said Orion. 

“I can,” said Tomi. “It’d take serious dedication to get your thigh muscles to the same circumference as... as... You know, I don’t actually have a simile for that one. But wow.”

Orion laughed, and Tomi laughed as well. “I never thought you would struggle with a simile,” Orion said, continuing to laugh. Tomi was getting quite the reputation in the group for coming up with unusual, but entirely accurate, similes. 

“Hey, I’m still dazed and distracted by the music!” Tomi said.

“Yes, by the music. Sure.”

“Hey, wait! The thighs weren’t that distracting!” Tomi said, perhaps a little more loudly than they thought, given the number of people that turned to stare at them. Orion laughed even herder ad Tomi blushed.

Orion checked his phone, his smile growing. “Samuel and Aliah are done their show and inviting us both over for a bit. Samuel thinks Aliah may be wanting a snowball fight rematch. Apparently there’s a bit of confusion over which team won.”

“Personally I was too busy being confused by who was on which team, let alone who won,” Said Tomi. “I’d be down for a rematch!” “Great!” replied Orion. “I’ll lead the way.”

~  
Samuel and Aliah turned also lived in the country, about twenty minutes from Tomi’s place. Their home was beautiful, looking like a log cabin from the outside while being cozy and yet modern on the inside. Warm lights shone on polished wood, much of it carved delicately and reminding Tomi of the kind of filigree the elves in Lord of the Rings would wear. Tomi didn’t get the chance to see much, since as soon as Tomi and Orion arrived, Samuel and Aliah were already handing them more outdoor winter clothes and trying to decide teams while still arguing over who won the last battle. Tomi could only laugh at the two and their joking, watching them gently jostle each other as they pretended to fight over the warmest pair of mittens. 

Orion had watched for a moment, getting bored with waiting and eventually disappeared outside. When the other three were finally ready, they stepped outside to find Orion busy shovelling snow, piling it onto the snowbanks heaped on either side of the driveway. “I think you’ve been out in the cold too long,” said an amused Samuel. “You’re supposed to shovel snow off the driveway.” “It’s your driveway, you shovel it,” replied Orion. “This is a defence! Whoever’s on the other team better get moving and build their own!”

Seeing a spare shovel lying beside the house, Tomi grabbed it and jumped over the snowbank, beginning to pile even more snow on top of it. “Aliah! Come on! We can’t lose this one!” Tomi shouted.

“What do you mean ‘this one’?” Aliah said, while Samuel shouted “See? I told you we’d won!”

“Victory shall be ours!” Tomi yelled, tossing the shovel aside to make snowballs.

Neither team really built much of a fort, as nearly as soon as they started building Orion was starting to throw snowballs. Samuel once tried to edge around their fort and attempt an ambush, but Aliah’s aim was too good and he retreated back to the fort with snow in his ears. Tomi did their best, but the aim that had been passible in a close combat fight was made considerably worse with distance. Everyone was laughing as Tomi’s shots grew worse and worse, laughter making their aim terrible. “You know, I think standing directly in front of Tomi might be the safest place,” said Orion, pretending to keep his voice down. “I think you’re right,” said Samuel, popping his grinning head over the fort. “Aliah’s probably in greater danger than we are.”

Aliah rolled her eyes. Then stopped, before turning to Tomi with a smile. “Think you can keep them busy” Aliah asked. Not knowing what the plan was, Tomi nodded. As fast as they could, Tomi started lobbing snowball after snowball at Samuel and Orion. Many went wide, but several hit the fort. Samuel and Orion both popped up to fight back and laugh before retreating to make snowballs as fast as possible. While they were distracted and Tomi was filling the air with snow, Aliah was throwing ball after ball of snow into the branches of the pine tree right above their fort, its branches already bowed with the weight of the heavy snow. After a few minutes, the branch bent even more, eventually dumping its entire load of snow onto Samuel and Orion. Both yelled in shock, springing to their feet and stumbling away from their fort. This time Tomi’s aim was good, getting Orion in the chest with a snowball while Aliah shot Samuel in the shoulder. 

Upon being hit, Orion crumpled to the ground in defeat, at which point Samuel dropped to his knees, shuffling towards his teammate. What followed next was the most touching rendition of Boromir’s death scene that Tomi would ever see. Unable to entire convince themself that this was not the movie, that their friends were actually not Aragorn and Boromir, and that no one was dying, Tomi clutched Aliah’s arm. Aliah held Tomi, and both grew teary eyed as Orion ‘died’ and Samuel kissed his head. “Just to clarify, you three didn’t spring out of a LOTR dvd, did you?” Tomi asked, working very hard to keep themselves in reality. “Sadly no,” Aliah said, “Though I do entire see the resemblance. The way those two love each other, too. Just like Aragorn and Boromir.”

“I always shipped them,” Tomi said, before blushing as Aliah turned to look at them.

“So did I,” she said, grinning. 

“Excuse me! Were you two paying attention? I just died a touching and heroic death over-“

Orion stopped mid sentence when he saw Aliah and Tomi arm in arm, both looking teary. Immediately, his teasing look turned to a worried one that was quickly mirrored by Samuel when he turned to face his audience. Tomi managed a smile and began to applaud, arm still linked with Aliah’s. Aliah began applauding too, and a relieved looking Orion and Samuel quickly rose to take their bows. “We may have won the fight, but they totally stole the show. Nice move with the tree, by the way,” Tomi said to Aliah. 

All four clambered over the snow banks to the centre of the driveway. Samuel hugged Aliah, whispering something to her as he kissed her smiling cheek. Aliah still had some tears in her eyes, and Tomi suspected they did too. Orion approached Tomi, still looking slightly worried, holding out a tissue. Laughing a little Tomi accepted and dried their eyes. “You two are phenomenal actors,” Tomi said.

“Thanks.” said Orion. “I’m guessing you’re attached to Boromir.” “He’s my favourite, but I’m attached to you too.” Tomi replied.

“I’m thrilled to hear it,” said Orion. “Need a hug?”

Not bothering to say anything, Tomi hugged him, enjoying how tall Orion was and the slightly spicy and woody cologne he wore. 

“Orion?”

“Mmmm?”

“Did we win?”

“I don’t know, there was nothing in the rules about using nature to your advantage.”

“Oh, come on!” Aliah yelled.


	9. Movie Niiiiiight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Move night happens!
> 
> Tomi's happier than ever, and has a cozy evening with Samuel, Aliah and Orion.
> 
> I think I'm thinking about this story too much in real life, I nearly called 'Boromir' 'Orion' in conversation today. 
> 
> Also, I meant to have 'Marcus' and 'Sara' in this chapter, but it didn't happen. They will make an appearance, though!

Tomi woke the next day feeling happy. 

After the snowball fight, everyone had gone inside to warm up over mugs of tea. They had lounged around, enjoying the fire Samuel had lit. Aliah and Samuel were unable to agree whether the using the tree to drop snow had counted as cheating or not. Orion, seated next to Tomi on the couch, stayed out of the debate other than when he decided one person was getting an upper hand and would begin supporting the other side. This went on for some time until Tomi suggested that, unless they were trying to surrender, the brilliant acting moment of Samuel and Orion did rather signal a defeat. Aliah certainly seemed to agree, giving a victorious whoop and surprising all present with a victory dance. Grinning, Samuel leapt up while keying something into his phone. The room had filled with upbeat music. Laughing, Tomi and Orion had joined in, everyone dancing until the cold had been completely chased away. 

Tomi had driven home smiling. They couldn’t remember being this happy before. 

Stretching, they sighed into the soft sheets and pondered staying in bed and savouring the coziness. After a few minutes, Tomi had nearly fallen asleep again, but the scratching of the cats on their bedroom door prompted them to get up. Wrapped in their fuzzy bath robe, Tomi got breakfast for the cats and a cup of tea for themself. Putting on more of their favourite happy, yet calm music, Tomi curled up on the couch. They had recently started reading The Lord of the Rings, at long last, and had made it a habit to spend some time reading while having their tea in the morning. An hour passed before Tomi decided to check their phone. Aliah had spoke of possibly having the promised movie night that night at their place, and while it was early, Tomi wanted as much notice as possible to get some treats in order to take over. 

It wasn’t until the early afternoon, after more reading, yoga, chanting, and a seemingly endless amount of getting up to scold Hilda and Zephyr for trying to play with the Christmas tree, that Tomi got conformation of the movie. In the invitation was also a request from Samuel to bring the recipe for the lemon cookies. Tomi smiled, deciding to bring both the recipe and a batch of said cookies to the movie. Pausing momentarily in the kitchen, it occurred to Tomi that lemon cookies were not particularly Lord of the Rings themed. Figuring that drinking was probably well within the theme, they extracted two bottles of mead from the pantry. Tomi had been making mead for a little while and, while enjoying it themselves, felt it was a little too special to drink frequently without company. This movie seemed like the perfect time.

As Tomi was washing the utensils from cookie making, they received a text from Orion, offering a ride to Samuel and Aliah’s house and a place to stay the night if they chose not to stay with Samuel and Aliah. As the movie promised to run long, the night itself not starting until Aliah could get home from work, it promised to be a very late night, and everyone had been offered a place to stay after. Tomi had filled the cat’s bowls with extra food in preparation for not seeing them again until morning. Tomi sent an acceptance, smiling and looking forward to the evening. 

~

Orion was right on time.  
Smiling, he opened the car door for Tomi. It was more out of concern for the baked goods than chivalry, he assured Tomi, which they didn’t believe for a second. “Thanks for the lift,” said Tomi. “It’s no trouble, you’re on the way.” replied Orion, pulling onto the road. “So how much do you remember from the last time you watched this?”

“I remember parts, and overall what happened. I also remember hading to look away when that giant spider thing came onscreen.” Tomi admitted.

“What, not a fan?” teased Orion.

“Nope! I’m pretty sure I had my feet off the floor and was curled in a ball with my eyes covered through most of that scene.”

Orion laughed, then said in a more serious tone, “Let me know if it bothers you, we’ll find a way around it. Would you be more comfortable if we skipped that scene? Or we could leave the room? Samuel could call us when it’s over.” “That means a lot, thank you, but my spider jitters are far better now,” Tomi replied, with a grateful smile. “I appreciate that you’d be willing to miss the scene with me.”

“I’m guessing it’s an uncommon thing?” Orion asked, keeping his eyes on the snowy road.

“No, I’ve had friends save me from grim or scary moments in movies before. It took a while before I learned to say something if I as really upset by what I was seeing.” said Tomi. “I’m glad you can now.” Orion said.

“Same here.”

~

Orion and Tomi arrived to a house that looked like part wooden cabin and part viking lodge. Samuel and Aliah had lit candles everywhere (“And a fire extinguisher close at hand.” Aliah said), and covered all surfaces with faux fur rugs and blankets. Tomi’s cookies and other treats were within easy reach along with the two bottles of mead. Samuel had been delighted when presented with them, immediately pulling steins and wine glasses from the cupboard and pouring it out. They had piled on the sofa, Samuel and Orion in the middle, with Aliah on the end next to Samuel and Tomi next to Orion. Samuel had his arm around Aliah while both he and Orion held hands. Tomi had stopped wondering what possible feelings there may be between the two men after yesterday’s snowball fight and smiled at the gesture of affection. 

Mid way through the movie, Orion stretched his arm up as if to put it around Tomi’s shoulders. He abruptly checked his gesture and pinned his arm to his side again. Tomi noticed this and turned to Orion, grinning. “It’s alright,” Tomi whispered, trying not to disrupt the movie. “You can put your arm back.”

Orion looked at Tomi for a moment before giving a slightly nervous smile. He put his arm along the back of the couch, across Tomi’s shoulders as Tomi snuggled closer to him. Neither Tomi nor Orion saw the mischievous smile that passed between Aliah and Samuel. 

The rest of the movie passed in the golden glow of the candles, with the scent of cookies and mead in the air, with everyone warm, safe and happy.


	10. A Question of Ethics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wonderful movie night, Tomi finally decided to ask why Samuel and Orion have been avoiding then during assists in class. With happy results, naturally! Yay communication!

In the morning, Tomi woke to find themself still on the couch next to Orion. Tomi remembered all of them staying awake until the end of the film. Orion had been insistent that Tomi sleep in the spare room while he took the couch. The two had argued about it until Samuel had suggested they both sleep on the couch if they were so attached to it. The debate had ended when Aliah pointed out there were several extras left and behind the scenes that she wanted to see, so the group had settled down to watch a little more before bed. None had managed to stay awake, however. Morning sun streamed in through the windows, giving the house a warm glow. Tomi turned to look at the others, doing their best not to wake Orion. Aliah and Samuel were still fast asleep, cuddled against one another while Samuel still help Orion’s hand. Tomi smiled, resting their head against Orion’s shoulder again and dozing. 

Before long, the others woke and breakfast was being prepared. Tomi greatly enjoyed eating with other people as opposed to their cats for a change. Afterwards, Orion dropped Tomi off at home so they could change and relax before another yoga class that afternoon. Tomi had greatly enjoyed the socializing, but was happy to have some quiet time with the cats. It also gave Tomi some time to select which instruments they wished to bring to chant with. That had brought singing bowls to Lotuszen a few times, but this time decided to use chimes to change things up. It addition to sounding beautiful, Tomi felt the chimes sounded slightly like sleigh bells and would technically be festive. 

Tomi arrived early for the class, setting their chimes up at the front, well out of the way of everyone. They were early enough that they got to chat with Samuel and Orion, discussing the movie, mead, and whether or not all of them might go as Lord of the Rings characters for Halloween. Tomi had suggested this the night before, but all had been too sleepy to really give it any thought.There was some question as who Tomi would be, not really bearing any resemblance to any of the characters. Tomi, however, was happy to play as a random dwarf, hobbit or anyone as long as they got to join in. 

The class was another energetic one led by Orion, and Tomi enjoyed every moment of it. However, Tomi was confused by one thing. Apart form the disastrous, yet funny, moment when Orion had tried to do an energy assist on Tomi’s raised foot, neither Orion or Samuel had touched Tomi. The other students in the class received assists regularly, only not receiving them if they propped a red card in front of their yoga mat to show they didn’t want any. Tomi hadn’t put up a red card, and was a little confused. They knew energy assists could be useful, and were slightly worried that something was wrong. The smiles on both Orion and Samuel’s faces didn’t suggest anything was amiss. 

After class, once the crowd had finally left and the yoga mats and chimes had been packed up, Tomi approached Samuel and Orion to discus the matter. However, their timing was not ideal. Both Orion and Samuel had to rush away immediately after class before they could ask their question, leaving Tomi with no answers, although they had an idea they might know what the trouble was. If the instructor of a class developed feelings towards a student, they were ethically compelled to not do any assists on the student and either stop teaching the class or talk to the student so they could find a different class to attend. It was a potentially awkward situation, but the only other explanations Tomi could come up with were not much better. 

At home later that evening, after the cats were fed and as Tomi was enjoying some more tea and Lord of the Rings, their cell phone rang with a call from Orion. “Hey! Just checking in. Are you busy?”

“Nope, just reading. What’s up?” asked Tomi. “You looked like you had something on your mind at the end of class. I know I had to rush out, but I wanted to check and see if everything was alright.” Orion replied. 

“I’m fine, I just wanted to check something with you two, and I think it might be a sensitive subject.” Tomi said.

“Would you prefer I come there?” Orion asked. “Samuel’s still wrapped up in administrative duties, but I can be there soon.” “That’s up to you, but let me tell you what I was thinking and we’ll see.”

“Certainly,” said Orion, sounding slightly nervous. Tomi was slightly nervous themself. “I wanted to know if there was a reason you and Samuel were keeping your distance during the assists. I know we’ve established that touching my feet ends in disaster,” (there was a snort of laughter on the other end of the line), “but I wanted to understand the reason behind it. I don’t smell bad, do I? Or is it an ethical thing?”

There was a moment of silence. Tomi felt worried that they had potentially brought something awkward to a head and were almost wishing they hadn’t brought it up. 

“Wow, I really must smell.” Tomi said, trying to break the silence. “Oh, no! Not at all!” Orion replied. “Well, that’s a relief.” Tomi commented. “So would you mind explaining?”

Orion gave a small sigh. “You’re right, it’s an ethical thing. I’ve come to care for you... And so had Samuel, though differently, I think.” While still feeing nervous, Tomi was also very happy to hear this. “I’m happy to hear it! So would it be better if I stopped attending the classes? Or will everyone talking about their feelings mean that it’s ethically acceptable and we can continue but still minus the contact during class?”

There was a moment of silence. “Wait, you don’t have a problem with this?” Orion asked. “It’s not... How do you feel?”

“I’ve some to care for you, myself. Also for Samuel and Aliah, though it feels a bit different. I’m attracted to you. I still want to continue taking classes and working with you two, but I’ll back away if this makes things awkward and just stick to pestering you three outside of class. I think I’d like to discuss this with Samuel and Aliah as well, and see how they feel. To be honest I’d really love to hug you all and hold hands and stuff, the way you all do, so I feel like a conversation about how people feel about that would be so helpful.” 

There was another moment of silence before Orion laughed. “Then I think our dilemma is solved! How about we still don’t do the assists while we see how everyone feels. I’ll tell Samuel and Aliah about the conversation we’ve had and we can get together as a group and discus this soon. How does that sound?

“Wonderful!” Tomi replied, nerve now replaced entirely by happiness and excitement. 

“Then I’ll let you get back to your book and finish my errands. Aliah’s determined to make your lemon cookie recipe tonight and is going to try and make an orange version to send over to you, but needs me to get her more supplies.” “Sounds wonderful! I look forward to the results!” Tomi replied.

“Talk to you soon!”

“You too! Sleep well!”

Tomi hung up, warmth spreading through their chest, happily staring at the phone for a moment before picking up their book again.


	11. Tomi, mead Faramir (I mean Marcus).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the pun. I mean, I laughed.
> 
> Tomi has a bit more of a chat with Samuel and Aliah about feelings. Marcus get a verbal ass kicking form his father, but Orion and Tomi get him out and into a fun night with friends and food. 
> 
> And yes, it's possible to make a delicious and healthy vegan butter chickpea recipe, even though it sounds like the most far fetched thing about this series.

Several days had passed since the phone call.   
Tomi had attended several more yoga classes since then, the lack of physical contact during class explained. Tomi felt no problem with not receiving assists now that they understood the reason. Orion and Samuel were as loving as always, still frequently going for coffee together with Tomi. Tomi had had a brief conversation with Aliah and Samuel at their house about how everyone was feeling about and towards each other. They had not gone in depth in the conversation, but all agreed that physical affection was welcome. Aliah was the first to say they were happy that Orion cared for Tomi. “He has a big heart,” Aliah had said. “He really loves you.” “Then why didn’t he bring any of this up before?” Tomi asked.

“Well, it’s not a particularly common arrangement, is it?” asked Samuel. “How Orion and I feel about each other while I love and am married to Aliah it difficult for most people to accept, much less understand. Also, you’d pretty much just met all of us, it was a lot to bring up.” “I don’t know,” said Tomi. “I just figured ‘life’s complicated’ and stopped worrying about it after a bit. I mean, really it was none of my business and didn’t injure me in any way.”

“A lot of people struggle with that.” Aliah said. “We tend to like to sort things and be able to clearly label and distinguish them. But I’m glad you were able to keep an open mind and talk to all of us about this.”

“Me too. I’ll be honest, I was pretty jealous of how close all of you are when I first started meeting you.” Tomi admitted.

“We know. Orion mentioned it, by accident I might add.” Samuel said. “I thought that, while you might have wanted to be included in the physical affection, if you weren’t used to it, it might be too much too soon. Keeping our distances during the assists was a given, but that’s when we figured we’d make sure you had enough space when hanging out unless you indicated otherwise.” “I’m guessing that’s what stoped Orion when he tried to put his arm around me during the movie?” Tomi asked. “That, and we hadn’t discussed any of this, so he worried that maybe you would have been repelled by it all.” said Aliah.

“Well, no such luck.” Tomi laughed. 

~

Tomi thought back to that conversation, enjoying the peaceful feel of Samuel and Aliah’s home, remembering the golden sunlight and the scent of tea and Aliah’s new orange cookie recipe baking in the oven. It was mid day, and Tomi had spent an enjoyable morning learning about Viking culture, the Maori, and Inuit cultures while drinking tea with the cats. The fire was warm in the fireplace, both cats were happily curled up in front of the flames as they dozed. 

Tomi’s phone rang, mildly surprising Tomi. They rarely received phone calls and had only began putting their phone on rather than keeping silent after Orion started occasionally calling to chat. They weren’t surprised when the caller ID showed Orion. “Hey Orion! What’s up?” asked Tomi, accepting the call. 

“Hey! Tomi! I’m alright. Listen, can I ask you for a favour?” Orion asked. “Absolutely you can! What’s wrong?” Tomi asked, feeling worried. “Everything’s alright,” Orion reassured her. “My brother Marcus just got home from his last exam and our Dad wants to speak with him. It never goes well and I want a reason to get him out of there. My father won’t listen to me if I try and cut their meeting short. Can I use you?”

“Sure thing! Send him over! I actually plan on starting some more mead and things, we can claim I need his help, which I actually do to work the autosiphon. ”

“Perfect! I’m going to be working with Dad on some paperwork for a while after, but I’ll get there as soon as I can after.” Orion said. 

“Sounds good. Does Marcus’ girlfriend live in town? She’s welcome to come too.” Tomi said.

“I figured she would be, but hadn’t extended the offer without your permission. I’ll let her know she’s welcome.” Orion said, a smile sounding through his voice. “I have to ask,” Tomi said, also grinning. “Do Marcus and Sara look like Faramir and Eowyn?”

Orion laughed. “Of course they do!”

~

Orion wasn’t kidding. 

Marcus arrived at Tomi’s home, looking like Faramir fresh out of a heartbreaking talk with his father. Tomi didn’t mention anything about his father, instead welcoming him in and offering tea. After some time and chatting about school and interests, Marcus relaxed visibly and began to smile a bit more. He began telling Tomi stories of his and Orion’s childhood, many of them adventures and many of them funny. Tomi’s face was sore from smiling and sides sore from laughing by the time Sara arrived. Looking exactly like Eowyn, though with shorter hair, she greeted Tomi and went immediately to Marcus, wrapping him in a close embrace. 

After some more tea and chatting, Tomi began teaching Sara and Marcus to make mead. The preparation was simple, but it was a fun group activity anyways. Tomi had many empty fermenting jugs, and over the course of a few hours they were all filled with the first stages of mead in various flavours, a fruit wine, a hard cider and ginger beer. The group, full of enthusiasm and not wanting to stop making things, moved into making food, deciding that an Indian feast was just the thing to celebrate the end of Marcus’ exams. 

By the time Orion, Samuel and Aliah showed up, the naan dough had risen and was being rolled out, the rice was cooked and the dahl and ‘butter’ chickpeas were nearly ready. Tomi had brought out several bottles of previously made mead and cider, and was having a fascinating discussion about permaculture with Sara. Aliah had brought plates of her new cookies while Samuel had brought over a series of DVDs, all of them light hearted. 

All of them managed to squish around Tomi’s dining room table for the meal. There was much laughter, everyone swapping stories and recipes, sharing memories of past Christmases. Aliah got many laughs over her story of tying to trap Santa Claus one yeas with an elaborate trap, while Sara relayed the time as a child that she’d tried to invite her father’s farm animals into the house for Christmas eve while her family was out. 

The group chatted well into the evening, not bothering to watch a DVD. Eventually, the party broke up and everyone left to go to bed, but not before everyone got a hug goodbye. Aliah and and Orion hadn’t drunk any of the alcoholic beverages, as they had all agreed on before the party, and so drive the party home, Marcus and Sara leaving their cars at Tomi’s place to pick up the next day. Tomi offered the use of their guest bedroom and, when that was refused, send Marcus home with a bottle of spiced mead to celebrate his exams being finished. 

Tomi collapsed on the couch, full of Indian food, mead and cookies, and too tired to do much more than smile.


	12. Snow hobbits!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter so did not want to be written. It didn't take off till after snow hobbits came in.
> 
> It's a little shorter, sue me. 
> 
> I plan on doing a 13th one, as this was not the one I wanted to end on.
> 
> Yay Christmas Eve!

It was Christmas eve. 

Tomi decided to try and not sleep in too much, but still had to be motivated out of bed by the cats scratching the door. Instead of Christmas music, Tomi opted for soothing instrumental music while they made their tea. It was a partially cloudy day, the sun flaring and fading gently. Plugging in the Christmas tree lights, they then decided a fire would be the perfect way to start the morning. The temperature seemed to have dropped in the night, and even in the insulated and heated house Tomi felt cool. 

After a few hours of reading, Tomi found they couldn’t concentrate on the book any more. 

Tomi hadn’t really connected with the idea that family had to be close for a while now. Tomi understood the need for community bonds, but still wished that there had been more of a bond between them and their family. They knew that their family was holding a holiday get together, and knowing that they’d chosen not to be a part of it did feel sad. Tomi knew it was for the best, and that both parties would be having a more comfortable Christmas because of it. Still, it was a bit sad. Tomi pulled their phone out of the pocket of their fuzzy bathrobe, sending a quick text to each family member to wish them a merry Christmas. 

Deciding to distract themself, Tomi began cleaning and tidying the house. It was fairly tidy overall. The Indian food feast had been several days ago, and while plenty of food remained, there wasn’t anything in the way of mess to deal with. Still needing something to do, Tomi began trying to clean fur off of furniture and re arranging the small pile of gifts under the tree. Several were from Tomi to themself, but many were ones Tomi had made or bought to give to Orion, Aliah, Samuel, Marcus and Sara. 

The gifts were nothing spectacular. A book on permaculture for Sara, one on medieval history for Marcus, an Indian flute for Aliah, a handmade journal for Samuel and a german beer stein for Orion. Along with each parcel, Tomi had made a small tree ornament out of wood, all Lord of the Rings themed. 

Tidying done, Tomi busied themselves with other imagined tasks. They were shifting candle holders to try and find just the right spot for them, realizing that this was really doing nothing to help them feel better. Looking outside, the clouds had cleared, making the snowy ground sparkle. Tomi quickly put on their warmest clothes and stepped outside for a walk. The snow was shin deep and still heavy enough to pack together. Walking through it was only a little difficult, and the work soon chased off any chill. 

Looking around their property at the snowy little hills leading down the driveway, Tomi remembered all the tines they’s played with the neighbour kids back home. Making endless forts and tunnels, and a whole family of snowmen. Out of nostalgia, and without really thinking, Tomi began to roll up a snowman, positioning the base in that they figured was the centre of the front yard. Tomi made it small, more in the shape of a snow-child. As they kept thinking about the past, they kept rolling more and more snowmen. As the morning passed, they’d build no fewer than six snowmen, complete with branch arms and features made from whatever natural materials were nearby. Tomi had made liberal use of the pinecones the squirrels enjoyed leaving by the house. 

Feeling not much better, though rather accomplished, Tomi surveyed their work. They felt their childhood self would have been proud.

Exhausted, sweaty, and chilled, Tomi went inside, taking a much needed shower before getting some food together. It was only after, then the afternoon sun was streaming in, that Tomi took another look outside at the snowmen and stopped. Unbeknownst to them, the six snow men they had made actually looked a lot like four hobbits, a dwarf and an elf. 

Tomi stated for a moment, then couldn’t help it and burst out laughing. They hadn’t met anyone who looked like the rest of the fellowship, so apparently they’d accidentally created them out of snow. The more Tomi thought about this, somehow, the funnier it seemed, until they were laughing so hard they were holding onto the wall to stay upright. 

Tomi also hadn’t realized that Orion had driven up the drive way, parked, and was watching Tomi laugh themselves senseless. By the tine Tomi realized they had an audience, Orion was bent double outside the window, laughing as hard as Tomi. Tomi staggered to the door, opening it. Orion all but fell through, and the two of then couldn’t help but laugh even harder. 

It was some time before either of them could speak. When they could, Tomi explained about the snow- hobbits. Orion hadn’t noticed the resemblance till then, and another bout of laughter had both of them sitting on the floor and laughing again. 

After they have both calmed down, Tomi made yet another round of tea, both Tomi and Orion reminiscing about past snowmen and forts. Eventually, Orion revealed that the reason for his visit was to personally invite Tomi to Christmas with everyone. “It’s fairly small, and you’re not expected to bring anything,” Orion said. “I mean, you’re more than welcome to decline and enjoy some solitude, but we’d love to have you with us.”

Tomi smiled. “I’d love to come.”


	13. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one!  
> That was so much easier to write! It wrapped up well.
> 
> Thanks to AOW for letting me live out Christmas vicariously! I had a lovely time!
> 
> Merry Winter everyone! Many blessing!
> 
> xoxo

It was merry chaos.

Tomi and Orion had packed up the gifts, along with yet another few bottles of mead, and headed to Aliah and Samuel’s home. When they arrived, Aliah was darting everywhere, arranging more holly here and more candles there, while giving instructions to Samuel, Marcus and Sara as they worked in the kitchen. The scents of spices and baking wafted through the house, and warm fairy lights were strung over the Christmas tree and looped over much of the available wooden walls. “Aliah may have fallen in love with the fairy lights you had strung up at your home,” Orion said, smiling, “So she decided to get some of her own.”

A cozy fire was lit, making the baubles on the tree glitter. Stockings were hung, and Tomi was pleasantly surprised to see that they had a stocking hanging as well. Laughter came from the kitchen, were cookies were being made and about four or five dishes were in various stages of completion as Marcus and Samuel good naturedly argued about black pepper and the proper amount to use. Sara, while the two debated, was actually doing the majority of the work, shooting Tomi a grin when they caught each other’s eye. Laughing, Orion shooed the two men out of the kitchen, telling them, “If you’re going to argue, go do something useful. We could use more firewood, and Aliah’s asked for some more potatoes to be bought up from the cellar. Go on!” 

Samuel and Marcis, still on their pepper debate, pulled on their coats and went out to get the wood. In their absence, the rest of the food preparation was done, and everything either simmering on the stove or in the oven. Sara had time to make and pour out tea for herself and the others, all lounging in the kitchen to share family traditions around the holidays, as well as favourite recipes. It was some time before Samuel and Marcus returned with the wood. Given the amount of snow that each man was covered in, it was pretty clear that the pepper debate had led to either a snowball fight, wrestling, or perhaps both. Now their debate had shifted to who won the fight, both arguing as they fetched the potatoes from the cellar. Dumping the potatoes on the counter, they continued to debate, no one realizing that Aliah had slipped out of the kitchen while the men were in the cellar. Samuel and Marcus were suddenly struck with snowballs, causing both men to wheel around in surprise. By this time, Aliah had already darted out the back door, giggling. Laughing, Tomi, Orion and Sara darted for their winter clothes, all food safely on simmer and not needing attention. Marcus and Samuel gazed at each other in astonishment for a moment before laughing and being pulled outside by everyone else.

 

The snowball fight that followed would have been worthy of Middle Earth. There were no teams, everyone seemed to side with others and change teams within moments and without any reason or conversation. Both Samuel and Orion were wary of standing under trees with heavy snow on their branches, while the others frequently used the trees as shields. Eventually, Orion began rolling even larger snowballs, dropping out of the battle to create snowmen. Tomi eventually looked over at Orion’s work and laughed out loud at what was unmistakably a Galdalf snowman, long and tall with a pointed hat. Before long, the snowball fight was abandoned, and all were working to create the fellowship out of snow. Tomi built a series of dwarves, determined to include the Hobbit characters as well. Much later, the exhausted group trouped inside, all proud of their work. The fellowship appeared to be frozen in a celebratory tableau, with much hugging amongst the Hobbits, while the dwarves were marching single file over a nearby hill while each held a lump of snow that was supposed to resemble a tankard of ale. Sara had made crowns of branches that she put on both Thorin and Bilbo. 

Back inside, the food was nearly ready. The group did the last of the preparations while the sun set behind their snow characters, making it appear that they were truly moving beings come to visit and celebrate. Soon, everyone was dishing out stew, dumplings, sides and home made bread. As the table was too small to seat everyone, the group filed into the living room and sat on couches, footstools and the floor to eat and chat. Mead and wine were opened and flowing freely, while what was unmistakably Shire music played in the background. Cookies and hot apple cider followed, along with carols. Samuel and Aliah led everyone in charades after, with Marcus reducing everyone to laughter as he tried to mime out ‘Legally Blonde’. Eventually a series of Christmas movies were produced and put on, with no one really paying attention, instead chatting and telling stories. 

As the evening wore on, the party calmed. One by one, the group fell into watching whatever Christmas movie was playing. Frequently they made fun of he plot and characters, but till singing along with any known songs or carols. Eventually Tomi got up to fetch some more cider. Pausing in the kitchen doorway, they looked back at the warm room with it’s sparkling lights, the happy faces they’d come to love. Turning into the kitchen, Tomi looked out the window at the silhouettes of the Tolken characters. Orion joined them in the kitchen, getting some more sider for himself. “Having fun?” He asked. “You have no idea.” Tomi replied, grinning. “This has been a wonderful night.”

“It’s been wonderful to have you here.” Orion said, a faint blush on his cheeks. 

It was then that Tomi noticed faint giggling and rustling from outside the kitchen door. A small movement over Orion’s head made Tomi look up. Suspended from a hockey stick by a length of thread was a ball of mistletoe, hanging about a foot above Orion’s head. As Orion looked up in surprise, Tomi tried to see who was holding the stick, but could only see the stick disappearing around the edge of the doorway. Looking back at Tomi, Orion looked a little uncertain. “May I?” Asked Tomi. Orion nodded, smiling now as Tomi reached up and turned Orion’s face a little to the left, planting a gentle kiss to his cheek. “You’re not supposed to kiss him on the cheek!” hissed a voice. “Quiet! Let them figure it out!” replied another. Both of then laughing, Tomi pulled Orion into their embrace. They were warm, they were safe, they loved and were loved.

They were home.


End file.
